<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kamu, dan sesapan cerutu by sirupmerah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853366">kamu, dan sesapan cerutu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirupmerah/pseuds/sirupmerah'>sirupmerah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirupmerah/pseuds/sirupmerah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulan dan matahari dipertemukan pada gerhana. Bagaimana dengan kita?</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>sisa sisa draft yang terlalu sayang dibuang. ditulis berdasarkan potongan adegan di anime Fate/Zero menggunakan sudut pandang Irisviel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Apa bahagia sesederhana itu hingga mati pun tak masalah?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Irisviel pernah membaca kata bahagia dari banyak buku cerita dongeng. Dari memori-memori homunculus sebelum dirinya yang terhubung sebagai wadah. Dia tahu maksud dibalik kata yang mereka inginkan dalam hidup mereka yang singkat, meski tabu. Meski asing sekalipun. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Lucu sekali bahwa permintaan sederhana itu rupanya tidak bisa dikabulkan oleh Cawan Suci. Terlebih, menukar nyawa dengan segenggam kefanaan ternyata lebih sulit dibanding menukar doa dengan segenggam dunia. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Aku tidak mengerti,” katanya. Rambutnya yang sepucat kulitnya jatuh membingkai wajah, dibiarkan meski menutupi sebagian pandangannya pada buku di pangkuan. Perasaan tabu yang begitu asing, mengapa manusia mendambanya? Mengharap seserpih takdir untuk datang bukanlah kebahagiaan, melainkan ironi. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Irisviel paham kalau ini bukan ranahnya untuk mengerti, bukan haknya untuk paham. Tidak seorangpun di dalam kastil yang mengajarinya untuk merasa. Sudah sepatutnya. Sudah kodratnya seperti itu.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Irisviel tidak bisa menuntut lebih.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Salju abadi di sekitar kastil belum mereda. Irisviel sejujurnya tidak butuh untuk merasa bahagia. Panggilannya akan kebahagiaan lebih sering diredam oleh tembok-tembok tinggi kastil, terkunci bersamanya hingga mati. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seperti dalam kelebatan memorinya.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Bukan sesuatu yang buruk.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia sudah menyerah.</p><p>Irisviel dikepung salju. Kakinya menapak, tenggelam sedalam dua sentimeter. Diembus angin yang menggigit kulit, perempuan itu tegak berdiri di padang putih tanpa kedinginan. Gaun putih membuatnya seolah menyatu dengan sekitar, tampak seperti boneka selamat datang yang biasa kau temui di toko-toko.</p><p>Biar saja salju berjatuhan di bahunya, biar saja dingin ini mengepung. Irisviel ingin tenggelam dalam sesuatu selain pikirannya. Agar rasa bahagia pergi, agar dia bisa menjadi homunculus seutuhnya. Tembok-tembok kastil terlalu dingin, terlalu hambar untuk sekadar menyambut takdir yang enggan mengetuk pintu.</p><p>Jika takdir saja ogah, maka biarkan saja Irisviel tenggelam, hanyut dalam doa-doa para roh pahlawan yang mendengung di kepalanya, lesap dalam putih yang perlahan mengambil jiwanya.</p><p>
  <em>Dia ingin tenggelam.</em>
</p><p>Tapi tidak. Rupa-rupanya usaha gadis itu untuk melesapkan kemanusiaannya terhenti ketika tangannya gemetar, terlepas dari sihir mematikan sensoriknya berdampak pada tubuh, atau hipotermia tetap menyerang imun walau indranya tidak berfungsi.</p><p>Seorang pelayanーtetap homunculusー menggenggam tangannya yang beku. Dia tidak menunjukkan emosi, tetap datar bahkan ketika menyemat selimut pada bahu Irisviel.</p><p>"Penyihir Kiritsugu Emiya akan datang hari ini."</p><p>Ah, tamu rupanya.</p><p>Irisviel sejujurnya tidak terlalu mengenal Kiritsugu Emiya selain titel 'penyihir' yang melekat padanya. Dia hanya diberitahu jika seseorang akan datang kemari. Seseorang yang disewa oleh Kakek Acth untuk Perang Cawan Suci berikutnya, ke kastil Einzbern yang dingin.</p><p>Seseorang yang sekali lagi, akan membawa warna dalam hidupnya yang putih.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irisviel sedang mengamati gurat pada keping salju di jendela ketika daun pintu menderit terbuka, disusul dengan derap langkah yang halus, yang mau bagaimanapun Irisviel sudah hapal mampus ketukannya.</p><p>Perempuan itu masih tidak bereaksi ketika postur tubuh orang tersebut menghalangi pandangannya untuk tetap menatap ke jendela. Dari posisinya, lengan Kiritsugu berisi dan bahunya yang tegap dapat dilihat dengan jelas walau dibalut kemeja dan <em>trench-coat</em> hitam kebanggannya. Ada aroma nikotin yang melekat, serta rerimbunan kayu yang mirip seperti musim dingin.</p><p>Entah bagaimana, Kiritsugu selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan napas. Tangan besar lelaki itu memaksa Irisviel untuk mendengak, mempertemukan hitam jelaga dengan merah darah tanpa emosi dalam satu poros. Mata hitamnya, lagi-lagi, mengikat Irisviel. Seperti ada sesuatu yang magis di dalamnya. Entah apa.</p><p>Dan, Irisviel tenggelam pada secarik langit malam yang dicurinya. <em>Lagi</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dia yang pergi akan pulang</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angin akan membantunya membisik arah, langit melingkarkan takdir yang mempertemukan kita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Memangnya, benang kita termasuk di dalamnya?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Irisviel ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kiritsugu. Tentang betapa hitamnya amat menarik, amat kuat untuk ditolak seseorang yang tidak pernah mengenal warna sepertinya.</p><p>"Kamu bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."</p><p>Denyut nyeri yang dia rasakan di sekitar perutnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit kepalanya yang mencengkram. Meski tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut, Irisviel yakin pria itu menyuarakan protesnya ke Leluhur Acth, menyebabkan dirinya kini terbaring di hamparan salju yang familiar.</p><p>Rasa sakitnya bukan apa-apa. Dinginnya bukan tandingan Irisviel. Sesak dalam dadanya yang justru membuat gadis itu putus asa. Refleks, dia mengubur lukanya dalam salju. Menghentikan pendarahan. Mati beku. Atau terserah saja Tuhan mau bagaimana. Irisviel tidak keberatan.</p><p>Dia tidak bisa keberatan.</p><p>
  <em>Aku menyerah. Tolong sudahi saja.</em>
</p><p>Jika Kiritsugu bisa bahagia tanpa dirinya, Irisviel tidak akan membantah. Jika Kiritsugu bisa membawa kebahagian, Irisviel akan dengan senang hati melempar dirinya ke neraka. Meski itu berarti dia harus meregang nyawa, untuk kesekian kali.</p><p>Seperti saat ini.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irisviel melawan dingin yang menembus kulit. Sekuat tenaga, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Keningnya berkerut, dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya.</p><p>Irisviel paham betul sensasi ini. Perasaan dirinya yang tertelan dalam kegelapan, yang menginginkan jiwanya untuk masuk. Namun dia tidak bisa.</p><p>Dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak sebelum Kiritsugu datang.</p><p>Lantas begitu saja, tubuhnya terangkat semudah menarik boneka kain. Irisviel menghidu nikotin, serta sitrus khas lelakinya di tengah kesadaran yang pamit permisi. Lengan kokohnya melingkari Iris, membawanya ke dalam dekapan dan detak jantungnya yang begitu dekat.</p><p>Irisviel tidak meminta banyak, sungguh. Dia tidak menginginkan semesta, atau nirwana, sedang keabadian terlalu fana untuknya.</p><p>Cawan Suci tidak perlu memberi warna, cukup beri saja Kiritsugu Emiya, sebagai semesta yang dinantinya.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Lantas air hujan jatuh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tanpa seorangpun yang mau menadah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tapi tidak denganku</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yang sedang menunggu hujan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>untuk menyapu hitam</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[selesai.]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>iya. ini sudah selesai.</p><p>terasa pendek sekali ya? haha. tapi terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, walau saya tidak yakin pada awalnya.</p><p> </p><p>regards,<br/>sirupmerah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>